


Don't make me wait another day ('cause passion is passion)

by Larry_Fly_Home



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, The X Factor Era, baby boyfriends, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home
Summary: Louis' imagined Harry saying that more times than he can count, but context. (And Louis doubts Harry means that.) "Of course," Louis grunts, standing carefully with Harry, using the moonlight to see where they step so they don't end up on one of the lads.or, X Factor Era pining for each other and a happy ending of course :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Don't make me wait another day ('cause passion is passion)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, im in a rush and haven't edited this yet!! Hope you enjoy !! :) lots of love xx

Louis' almost late for his audition. He feels _crap_ and his jeans are _tight_ and there's this humidity in the air that makes sweat bead at his hairline and he doesn't even want to _think_ about how bad he must look; slightly hungover with _eyeliner_ on? Shimmery eyeshadow desperately wiped off, which just made it look _intentional,_ made it look _better_? The smell of rum soaked into his shirt from where Niall fell asleep on him? He's revolted with himself, honestly. But to be fair, he wasn't even _planning_ on coming after all, but Kris woke him and Niall up at nine and _screamed_ at them to get their arses here – and, well, Kris is scary when she screams. So here Louis is, trying to push through the throngs of people to get to the sign-in desk and get his number and get in _line,_ for _fuck's sake,_ and Niall's just coughing along beside him, no help _at all._

Louis' just sung, and he got two noes and one yes. He was told to wait backstage and stands there feeling ill, mad at himself for fucking up like he has, mad at _Niall_ for feeding him alcohol, mad at Kris for making them come, anyway. But mostly mad at himself. Louis watches Niall sing and get through and he scowls, but he _knows_ Niall _really_ wanted this; Louis only did it to see how far he'd get, because he'd been told a few times that he's got a 'good' voice, but singing isn't really his _dream_ like it is Niall's. Niall comes bounding toward Louis excitedly and tackles him in a hug. Louis congratulates him anyway and turns back to the screen, hoping this ends soon so he can go home and _sleep_. But he's got to wait for Niall to finish.

A boy stumbles onto the stage and Louis watches through the screen, intrigued. He's cute and short and so obviously young, and curly and the word Louis would associate him with is _pretty_ , but it's weird to call a boy pretty, so he quiets his thoughts and watches. Harry Styles, 16, works in a bakery. Louis smiles to himself. The boy – Harry's – voice is angelic, if anybody asked Louis, but he _also_ gets two noes and one yes and he looks so _crestfallen_ Louis wants to hold him. He disappears offstage and Louis moves his attention to his phone, angry-texting his best girl friend Hannah.

Louis' just nodding off in his chair an hour later when he's woken by someone. "You've been called back," The man says, and that's when Louis notices Niall's ecstatic smile from behind him. The next few hours are a blur, really. Louis gets put into a _group_ with _Niall_ and three other lads, including Harry Styles. _Honestly._ Louis doesn't know what to make of it, so he just smiles accordingly and keeps it there, avoiding the other lads except Niall. Nobody asks about his smudged makeup and he's thankful, because having to explain about how Niall's drunk girlfriend attacked him with her makeup last night would be _humiliating_.

Louis doesn't really talk to anyone beside Niall because it's not really what he wants to do, but he's polite when it's expected of him and he even manages to smile back at Zayn. Much to Louis' _dismay,_ though, Niall befriends Harry right away and Louis' got a permanent scowl on his face because it's _Niall_ and a boy that Louis wants to _touch,_ and hug and laugh with and _kiss,_ and there's just too many problems. Whenever Louis' stupid enough to hang around Niall, Harry appears out of nowhere, with a cloud of glitter, loud laughter and probably even the _sun_ following him. Louis grits his teeth and tries not to stare like he so desperately wants to.

Harry talks freakishly slow with a soft lilt in his voice, always _watching_ Louis like he's looking for reassurance, watching with his weird, wide eyes and licking his pink lips slowly and it _does_ things to Louis that make him feel faint. "Stop being a prick, he's just a baby." Niall says more than once throughout the day, but Louis just ignores him because he's _well aware._

Louis' about to proper _bash_ his head in, fucked up by all the conflicting feelings and emotions coursing through him, the _overwhelm_ , when they get the news. A whole _week_ at Harry's dad's bungalow before they _finally_ go to the judges house. Fabulous, right? They've the weekend to get ready and Louis ignores Niall the whole way back home. But it's not like Niall tries to talk to him, anyway, too caught up laughing at his phone. When Louis' stupid enough to look over Niall's shoulder, he sees a goofy selfie of Harry and his stomach plummets, Harry's so _pretty_ and Louis' jealous.

When they do eventually get back to Donny, Louis walks away from Niall without saying anything and ignores his texts the whole day. When Sunday finally rolls around, Louis' packed and ready to spend a week in torture. Liam, in his mum's van, drives through Donny to get Louis and Niall. Louis decides to pretend everything's fine with Niall, ruffles his hair and rolls his eyes at Liam's rules about shoes and food and whatnot. Louis falls asleep within minutes because he's a car snoozer, and when he wakes up again, Zayn's sitting in the passenger seat smoking out the window and they're driving down a bumpy road. Louis almost asks where Harry is but he corrects himself and asks Zayn if he's willing to bum a lad a fag. Zayn's a nice lad, Louis decides, ignoring Liam's hiss about ash in his mum's van. Niall's been glued to his phone the whole time and Louis doesn't even want to _imagine_ what he's doing.

Eventually, they pull up to a big, pretty bungalow and of course, Louis thinks, this is exactly where he pictured Harry spending his summers. There are tall, lush trees lining the yard and Louis' sure he can see a shed somewhere behind the house. Harry comes rushing out the front with swim trunks on, hair so floppy and wet, dripping down his neck and Louis shudders. "Hi!" Harry shrieks as Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis pile out of the van. They have their hello's and Louis pretends to lug the bags out to avoid Harry's hug because there's _no way_ he'd survive touching Harry's damp skin right now. Harry's dad, must be, leaves the front door open and approaches them all with a grin. "I'll be off now, I suppose. Who's the oldest?" They're quiet for a beat until everyone looks at Louis. "Must be me. M'eighteen." he sighs, because he is the oldest. "Take care of everything, yeah?" Harry's dad says. "Especially this little nuisance. He's only sixteen but I'm sure he's the naughtiest of all of you." he pats Harry's head and chuckles, leaving Louis in stunned silence with shaking hands at the prospect of Harry being _naughty._

Harry leads them inside and Louis studies the place, almost certain he'll die because Harry is _everywhere._ "Erm- we'll all be camping here in the lounge, um. Yeah." Harry stutters, gesturing wildly at the room. The couches and coffee tables have been pushed aside so they've room to lie on the floor. Louis shudders. "Can we eat now? I'm starving." Niall complains a little while later after they've all set out their sleeping bags and dumped their things in a corner. "Yeah! My dad bought hot dogs, or something!" Harry's voice trails off as he leads everyone into the kitchen. Louis stays behind, rubbing his hands over his hair.

It's not that Louis _dislikes_ Harry. Because he _doesn't_ _._ He doesn't know Harry, not really. It's just, Louis' scared, because Harry's _pretty_ and soft and Louis feels like he'd _very_ much enjoy getting closer to Harry, in a totally _different_ way than how he'd get to know Zayn or Liam, to how he knows Niall. They're _friends,_ but Harry, if Louis were to allow him close, wouldn't _suffice_ as _just a_ _friend,_ and that's what Louis' afraid of. Being secretly gay and crushing on his bandmate from X Factor is not part of Louis' four-year plan. "Lou? Are you coming?" It's Harry, voice soft and Louis' not sure when _Louis_ became _Lou_ but he likes it, so he walks over and throws his arm over Harry's shoulder, wishing quietly that he weren't so self-destructive.

It's not as bad as Louis anticipates – Harry doesn't _confront_ Louis about his blatant staring and excessive touching, he's kind and soft and gentle and _pretty_ and loud and snorty and fun. His eyes are big and wide and trusting, as green as every beautiful emerald and as green as the grass Louis remembers from the countryside, his lips are _rudely_ attractive and Louis has to stop himself from leaning in quite a bit, mesmerised by the pink. Louis finds himself drawn to Harry, or something like that, but Harry's always _there_ , fluffy hair in Louis' mouth or tickling his neck, big clumsy hands always touching and Louis can't, he's going to _die._

Harry makes them tea and they all plop onto the floor, watch the terrible horror movie Zayn picks without asking, and sometime during the night, Harry rolls over and ends up in Louis' sleeping bag. Louis doesn't say a thing.

The next day they spend outside, in the pool, skin pruning and hair drying in wispy strands from the salty air down their necks. Niall messes about half of every meal in the pool and Zayn doesn't get more than his ankle wet. Louis spends his time on the step watching Harry carefully, the way his shoulders flex when he rushes away from Liam, how his stomach tenses when he laughs, his hair dripping over his nose, the gentle slope of his waist into the childish chub on his hips, the dark hair leading down from his navel, and his pink shorts. Eventually Niall splashes Louis and he just _can't_ allow that, so he ends up racing through the water to tackle him. They're busy trying to drown each other so Louis doesn't notice Liam and Harry wrestling close to them until someone _bumps_ into him and a hot jolt goes up Louis' spine at the slide of slick skin against his. It's Harry, obviously, eyes wide and bottom lip caught between his teeth. He's smiling, like he knows what he does to Louis, almost like a question, like he's asking, _you felt it, too?_ Louis' so busy staring that he doesn't see Niall until it's too late and he's underwater, Niall on his shoulders.

Louis wanks in the shower. He tries not to think about it every time Harry touches him downstairs after everyone's showered and got into their pyjamas. Liam puts on a documentary and it's so disgustingly boring that Louis almost _pukes._ Zayn falls asleep right away, Niall's huddled in the corner texting Kris, and Liam's watching his documentary with a pleased grin. Louis plays with Harry's hair, soft and mindless while Harry purrs under his hands.

Louis falls asleep. He must, because he's jolted awake and it's pitch black. "Wha-" Louis grunts, trying to blink his sleep away, peering into the darkness. "Shh," There's a hand over his mouth and Louis knows it's Harry immediately because of the size, the softness and of course because Harry smells like vanilla and chlorine and it's just. It's Harry, Louis has no doubt about it. "Will you come with me?"

Louis' imagined Harry saying that more times than he can count, but _context_. (And Louis doubts Harry means _that_.) "Of course," Louis grunts, standing carefully with Harry, using the moonlight to see where they step so they don't end up on one of the lads.

"Are you alright?"Louis asks once they're safely in the hall. Harry doesn't reply, just takes Louis' hand and leads him into the kitchen and out the back door. It's warm enough outside that Louis doesn't get goosebumps right away. Harry's coveredwith pale moonlight and he looks tired, sad.

"Are you alright ?" Loui s repeats,  real concern contorting his features. Harry bites his lip and sits down on the small wall surrounding the patio, fumbles with his hands. "Can I ask you something?" He whispers, and Louis furrows his eyebrows. "'Course," He sits down beside Harry so close that their arms press together. 

"Why didn't you like me? Like, at auditions, and stuff?" Louis' mouth goes dry and he looks away abruptly. "I was shy," Louis fibs, sighing. Harry perks up a bit, cheeks pink. "Really? I mean. I thought you were so brave, Y'know. Wearing makeup and all. I never would've been able to do that,"

"I wasn't wearing makeup," Louis defends. "I  _don't_ wear makeup. I'm a boy." Louis doesn't even really realise what he's just said, what he's implied, but Harry tenses next to him and whimpers softly, like he's hurt. "Yeah," he mumbles, shifting away. Louis loses his breath, terrified he's just lost Harry, realising what he's  _said,_ what  _Harry_ said, "I-I mean," Louis licks his lips and faces Harry, looks him in the eyes. "I mean, i wasn't really wearing makeup on  _purpose_ . Niall's girlfriend put it on me the night before and i couldn't get it off. And boys wearing makeup is totally hot, I just- don't wear it. Often." And he smiles, softly so Harry knows it's all okay, and Harry blushes, ducks his head. "And i promise. I was only being a twat because i was shy." The  _and you make me feel dangerous with your beauty_ goes unsaid, locked between Louis' teeth. Harry nods his head and moves closer, knocks elbows with him.

"So, Niall's girlfriend?"

"Kris," Louis smiles. "She's great. The total opposite of Niall, if I'm honest, but they're perfect for each other." Harry's grin mirrors Louis'. "What about you? 'Ve you got someone special waiting back home?" Louis' smile falters a little, but he just blinks it away. Harry blushes darkly, skin an off pink in the moonlight. "You don't have to answer that, sorry-" 

"No," Louis interrupts. "Nobody special waiting f'me at home." There's a beat of awkward silence where Louis wants to say something else, but he doesn't know what.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Is the next question leaving Harry's mouth, and Louis' caught so off guard, because that's exactly what he was thinking;  _God, Harry, you're stunning,_ that he laughs. Harry flinches back and his face falls. He looks away quickly, lip trembling, and Louis' shaking when he touches Harry's thigh, gently. He opens his mouth and there's a moment where he sees the words tumble, can  _feel_ the press of Harry's lips against his before he says, "Harry, you're beautiful." 

Louis feels like he's broken some sort of rule, violated his own rules, maybe, because is a closeted-gay-boy calling another boy, (possibly gay and closeted too), weird? Louis' not sure, but the way Harry lights up and smiles so _beautifully_ makes Louis wonder why he didn't tell him _sooner._ Something big is about to happen, Louis can feel it, almost, but the patio light bursts on and Liam's calling out to them that they'll catch their death if they stay outside any longer. Louis curses him silently as they walk inside, but he also thanks him, because he's not entirely sure he'd have survived whatever Harry was about to hit him with. 

The next day, there's a calm tension in the air. Louis wakes up with Harry tucked next to him, curls tickling his neck, but he's ignoring all the feelings in his body and gets up carefully so as not to wake him up. Niall gives Louis a knowing look, a look that makes Louis' blood ice over because he _knows._ He _has_ to know. Nobody says anything about anything, though, and they spend hours outside drinking sweet cider that gives Louis goosebumps because it's so sweet. It's dripping down Harry's chin as he laughs, and Louis' thinking about sharing the taste, about kissing Harry and tasting this sweet, sweet cider on his tongue. Licking it from his skin. 

Louis sits with his feet dangling in the water like Zayn was yesterday, half-expecting someone to splash him every five seconds. Luckily, they all leave him well alone. Today, Louis watches Harry and doesn't care if anyone notices. Maybe it's the buzz from the cider, the heat from the sun, or even the sugar from the countless bags of Haribo he's scarfed down, but either way, he stares.

S ometime in the late afternoon after they've eaten Harry's speciality hot dogs, Liam gets a call from his mum and asks Zayn to walk with him into the woods for company. Louis rolls his eyes, but only because it's  _Liam._ "Where's your boyfriend?" Louis glares at Niall and tries to kick water at him, but he guffaws and dodges it. "Oi! I'm just asking! He's been gone for quite a while now, M'just worried he's drowned in the toilet, or something." Louis hadn't even noticed Harry  _go,_ and now he's worried, too. "Shit, which way did he go?" He clamours onto his feet and glares at a wheezing Niall some more. "I knew you were in love with him," Niall chokes out, stumbling out of the pool. Louis' staring at him with wide eyes, the blood rushing in his ears, heart racing. "In Love with who?" the voice is soft, insecure, makes Louis shudder, cheeks burning. Niall's eyes are wide and his smile has fallen from his face. Louis turns and sees Harry standing on the patio, towel draped over his shoulders, five bottles of cider in his hands. His eyes are wide and wet, darting between Louis and Niall quickly, worried. "I thought you said you didn't have anyone at home waiting for you?" Harry takes a step closer and places the bottles down on  the table. Louis' speechless, mouth gaping like a fish, and he almost wails out loud when Niall clears his throat and  _walks away_ like he wasn't the one who just fucked everything up. They stand in silence for a second and then Harry sniffs, brings Louis back to reality. "Oh! No! I don't have anyone at home, Harry. Niall was just... teasing me!" Either Louis' at a new stage of  _#desperate_ or Harry actually sighs in relief. Before anything else can be said, (And Harry looks like he's got something to say,) Liam and Zayn come bounding up the hill loudly, laughing as Niall chases them, and everything's noisy and fast and Louis' confused with the look Niall gives him. 

It's an excruciatingly long couple of hours before everyone's calm, and then it's even longer as they watch a movie, (Harry's pick, so of course, it's an Adam Sandler romcom,) and then everyone falls asleep and Louis' the only one awake. The credits are rolling down the screen over and over, and everything's  _hot_ and uncomfortable, so Louis extracts himself from his sleeping bag and navigates his way up the stairs. 

Initially, he was just going to use the loo and then go sit outside, but on his way back Louis passes Harry's room, the door slightly open. They'd all stashed their bags and stuff in it when they arrived and Louis decides he needs a smoke, so he steps in and quietly closes the door behind him. Harry's room is so...  _Harry,_ Louis' stomach twists. His bed, big and bright  with soft grey sheets, the posters on the walls of old bands, the photos on his drawers that, when Louis takes a closer look, hold happy memories of an adorable younger Harry that Louis will never know, his parents and a girl, probably his sister. The whole room is just so nostalgic and like a picture of Harry and his past, it brings tears to Louis' eyes. He's so _confused_ with himself, he's so endeared by this boy he hardly _knows_ . Louis sighs wetly and sits at the end of Harry's bed, head in his hands. _Am i in love with Harry? Is Niall right?_ Louis repeats, over and over. Or is it simply fondness, a feeling of protectiveness? Harry's so pretty and soft and all Louis wants to do is _kiss him,_ \- The door clicks open and shuts again quietly, and Louis' scared so he just sits with his face in his palms. "Lou? Are you crying?" Harry's hand is soft in his hair and it makes Louis choke, reach out and grab Harry to pull him closer. 

Harry stands between Louis' spread legs and runs his fingers through Louis' hair softly, letting Louis clutch his hips and breathe into his stomach. He smells soft and clean, like drowned flowers and sleep sweat, and Louis wants. He just wants. "It's okay, Lou. You're alright." Harry whispers, hands resting on the back of Louis' neck, comforting. "I'm gay," Louis murmurs after a moment, voice so soft and vulnerable.  And he hadn't planned that, not at all, he didn't  _mean_ for it to slip out, but Harry hasn't stepped away or stopped  _touching_ , even. "Well. Me,  _too_ ." Is what he says, hands light in Louis' hair again. "Is that... Are you upset about it?" Harry asks, and Louis sniffs loudly, fingers flexing into Harry's lower back, feeling, because he wants to and because he can. "No," Louis says. "M'not  _upset_ about being  _gay._ M'upset about how being gay makes me  _feel."_ Louis can feel Harry nodding, feels him shudder, then he says; "Me too, really. It makes me love someone i shouldn't love." and Louis' heart races, races and races as he asks, "Why shouldn't you love them?" He's not really sure where this conversation is going. "I shouldn't love him because he's my mate. I shouldn't want to kiss him, or be boyfriends or anything like that because he's my  _friend_ , and even if someone  _is_ gay, they shouldn't feel  like that about a friend, right?" Harry stops, breathing heavily. "But I  _do_ . I love him, and I'm gay , and there's nothing to do about it."  Louis' breathing almost as heavy as Harry is and his heart's either beating way too fast or it's stopped beating all together. "Me, too." Louis looks up to meet Harry's wide, pupil-black eyes, and it's  _dark_ so he can only see the outline of Harry's lips, of his face and his hair and he wants him. Louis stands up slowly, hands still gripping Harry's hips, and Harry's hands clutch onto the back of Louis' neck and  _fuck,_ Louis' sure he's dying as he stands tall, above Harry, their sweet sleeping breath mingling in the air between them. 

Louis waits. He waits for  _Harry_ to make a move, because Harry might not even be talking about  _him._ But he hopes and hopes, hopes and hopes some more, until Harry's long, thin, sweat-clammy fingers are touching his cheek, pulling him closer, down so that he can press his lips to Louis'. 

It's soft, shy presses with their nervous breaths huffing out between them, Louis trembling against Harry, and then he's licking out, swiping his tongue against Harry's bottom lip, and Harry's gasping,  opening up for Louis and sucking on his tongue when Louis licks into his mouth. It's the warmest, wettest,  _filthiest_ thing Louis' ever experienced, the way Harry's so open and needy, pulling Louis closer, whimpering. His boy. His  _first_ boy. Harry's  _hard_ already, grinding into Louis' thigh and if Louis wasn't half way there too, cock chubbing up in his joggers, he'd make a cheeky joke to Harry about teenagers and stamina or whatever. 

Instead, he pulls Harry closer and fits his thigh between his legs properly, pressing up so that Harry knows he's allowed to grind against him and Harry might cry out, he might wriggle against Louis and suckle his tongue but Louis doesn't register it because he's falling, biting into Harry's lips and grinding down into his thigh while trying to stay up right. Louis' about to push him onto the bed but Harry pulls away, a thin string of saliva connecting their swollen lips before it falls away, leaves them standing there, inches apart, hard and sweaty. "What?" Louis rasps, covering his crotch politely, heart hammering in his chest as he watches Harry. "I-I'll come if we don't stop," Harry  whimpers, hands trembling as he sits on the end of his bed. "Why do you want to stop?" Louis asks, confused. Harry looks up, eyes still wide and wet, black in the darkness. "Because. M'not- I'm not a sleaze, a  _tramp_ that just has sex with someone and  _moves on,_ i don't do that, i can't, not with you-"

"I'm not asking you to do that!" Louis exclaims, mouth dry. He grasps Harry's wrist gently. "I  _fancy_ you, Harry." They're quiet for a second and then Harry pulls Louis down on top of him, spreading out on his back on the bed and touching him softly. Louis kisses Harry's smile with his own and hitches his leg up do their cocks rub together and fuck, it's  _heaven._ "You've done this before, then?" Louis rasps softly into Harry's neck, kissing his jaw and rocking his hips slowly. Harry snorts, a bit loud and he flinches, which makes Louis smile. "Hardly," Harry laughs, softer now, hands pushing up under the back of Louis' old threadbare shirt, young and shaky. "...Have you?" Louis bites his lip in thought, watching Harry. "You're my first boy. The first one that counts." He murmurs eventually, eyes soft. 

Harry smiles a tiny smile and blushes something fierce, pulls Louis closer. "Special, then." And Louis' kissing him, deep and hard, trying to tell him that everything,  _everything_ he does is special. 

Harry's so needy, so open and pliant under him, mouth open wide and hot for Louis as they suck on each other's tongues, and Louis' careful not to bite too hard but he can't help it, it's Harry's  _mouth,_ hot and wet and red. He's so hard, pressing against Harry, radiating heat and want and  _desperate._ Harry grinds up into him and Louis feels, he feels so  _much_ , it's unbearable, Harry's taste and the way he's shuddering, pulling Louis closer so their  cocks rub together proper, firm, and Louis feels how big Harry is, hard and wet and flexing in his pants, and  _god,_ Louis' close, pants clinging to him as he rubs against Harry. "I-I-" Harry chokes into his ear, hands tight in Louis' hair, then he's freezing up, holding Louis close and Louis  _feels_ him come, the warmth spreading in his pants, the way his head lolls back, moaning, fingers pressing into Louis' neck, and he whimpers Louis' name and Louis' gone, body seizing as  _he_ comes, and comes and comes, rutting into Harry as he rides out his high. Once they've caught their breaths, Harry leans up and kisses Louis, soft and gentle and warm, and it's in that moment, in every moment since Louis watched Harry introduce himself on the X Factor so many  _days_ ago, that Louis decides he loves this boy. \

When Louis wakes up hours later with a warm body pressed to his front, it's because of a loud screech from downstairs. He kisses Harry's shoulder and leaves him sleeping as he hurries downstairs in clean pants. "What's all the bloody noise about? Harry's asleep," Louis snaps, and Niall, Liam and Zayn glower at him. "There was a racoon in the kitchen," Niall guffaws, and Louis laughs, bursts into uncontrollable, jerky laughter, but not because of the hilarity of the situation, (or the lack thereof,) But because _Harry._ Niall rolls his eyes and pulls Louis aside. "Did you shag him? He's only 16, Y'know." 

"16 is legal!" Louis defends, and Niall pouts. "It doesn't mean shit when you're in his da's house," Niall pauses. "and when you've got no  _good_ intentions." Louis  _should_ be offended but he he grins. "I've got good intentions, believe me." Niall looks sceptical and then he slaps Louis' arm. "What are you doing down here, then? Go have morning sex or whatever," Louis blushes, steps back and then laughs some more. "I'll keep these wankers busy," Niall points at Liam and Zayn. "It's what mates do," he shrugs. Louis makes two cuppas and watches Niall lead Liam and Zayn off into the wood for an 'adventure', before he goes back up to Harry.

Louis shoulders the door open carefully since his hands are full, and glances up to check if Harry's awake, and _he is_ , and he's _wanking._ Louis' throat goes dry and he almost drops their cuppas and his cock stirs in his pants, seeing Harry working himself above the covers, body pale and naked. Harry notices him then, pausing momentarily before he realises it's _Louis,_ and he continues, breath fast. Louis kicks the door closed and places their tea onto Harry's drawers. "Good morning?" Louis breathes, swallows, walking closer, palming himself through his pants. 

"Please fuck me," Harry mewls, whimpering, spreads his legs and wanks himself harder. 

Louis' rock hard in a second, heart pounding against his ribcage, loud, hard, wanting. "I can't," Louis says instead of everything else he wishes he could. Harry cries out and sits up, trembling and red. "Why?" He whimpers, and Louis' on him in a second, pinning him down, grinding into him. "Not now. Not like this," Harry sobs beneath him, naked and warm and wet, bucking up for friction. Louis kisses him and works his hand in between them so that he can touch Harry's prick. 

He's huge and hot and Louis shivers as he rubs his thumb over Harry's slit, slick and hot. Louis teases Harry's mouth open with his tongue and fucks against his thigh as he jerks him off for a while, but Harry pulls back, pushing at Louis' pants, "Please," he chokes out, getting Louis' cock out and grabbing it, hard and _so_ good Louis doesn't know how to say _no._ Louis' so close already though, and Harry's even closer, so desperate. Louis just gets his pants around his knees, gets Harry's legs up around his hips and lets his prick slip between Harry's cheeks. He's slick and hot and wonderful as Louis fucks his crack, biting Harry's mouth and wanking him at the same time, god, Louis feels like he could cry, this is so amazing, so _new._ Harry whimpers, cock flexing as he arches his back, clinging to Louis and holding himself open with one hand, letting Louis deeper, closer to his twitching hole, and he's moaning, choking Louis' name, touching Louis' cheek and Louis' coming, releasing all over Harry's arse, probably, getting come all over his sheets, and he's panting, wheezing with overwhelm as he remembers he's wanking Harry, too, and then it's Harry's turn and he's so _loud,_ screaming, moaning, and Louis' smiling into his neck, laying on top of him, exactly like last night but one hundred times better.

When the eventually go downstairs, after a shower and many snogs, the other boys have returned and Harry flocks over to Zayn first thing, the cold tea Louis made ages ago in his hand. Louis sidles over to Niall and grins at him. "Oh, my god." Niall howls, covering his face with his hands. "You're filthy," He says, hiding his smile. "I love him," Louis corrects and Niall pouts. "You hardly _know_ him,"

"Yeah, well, passion is passion, Niall, and you know it just as well as me." Niall's quiet but he's smiling happily. Louis looks up to see Harry watching him, and they share a tiny not-so-secret-secret smile. _My my my,_ Louis thinks. _My my my._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://itslarryflyhome.tumblr.com/)


End file.
